Love in the shadows
by dianetonks
Summary: Los crímenes de un psicópata obsesionado con las mujeres perfectas interrumpen la paz del mundo mágico. Harry, Hermione y Draco tendrán que trabajar juntos para poder detenerlo, ¿serán capaces de lograrlo sin que los sentimientos intervengan?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Después de mucho tiempo, me animé a escribir mi primer long fic. La idea nació después de ver un drama coreano llamado Strong Woman Do Bong Soon; ** no** es una adaptación del mismo, pero ha sido una gran inspiración para mi, se los recomiendo.

Esta historia es para dos personas que me han apoyado en todo momento: Mi querida **InesUchiha** y a la mejor beta del universo: **MrsDarfoy** gracias por pintar mi mundo de rojo y amarillo, ERES LA MEJOR.

 **Karla, Majo:** Esta historia es de ustedes, gracias.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, las ideas locas son mías y el título de Majo.

* * *

 **LOVE IN THE SHADOWS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _Eran casi las dos de la mañana y el frío había hecho que muchos turistas buscaran refugio en la cafetería donde laboraba, por lo cual tuvo que hacer horas extra. A pesar del cansancio, se sentía contenta porque el dinero extra y las propinas le vendrían bien: necesitaba un nuevo abrigo para el invierno. Londres llevaba varios días con temperaturas anormalmente frías, la neblina cubría las calles desde temprana hora, una lluvia fría acompañaba las bajas temperaturas y la amenaza de nieve se cernía sobre ellos. Era un ambiente cargado de nostalgia y tristeza._

 _Tomó entre sus manos el vaso desechable donde se había servido un resto de café, colocó en sus oídos los audífonos y se encaminó a casa. Su madre debía estar preocupada: estaba segura de que no dormiría por esperarla. Si las cosas seguían así, con las propinas podría comprarle un regalo para Navidad. Se sentía cansada y ansiosa por llegar al calor de su hogar._

 _Se asombró de no encontrar a nadie en el camino: al parecer la gente prefería permanecer dentro de sus casas para evitar el frío. Miró a su alrededor y una sombra detrás de ella llamó su atención. Una sensación de incomodidad la hizo acelerar el paso. Giró hacia la izquierda por la calle que le llevaba directa a su casa; la tenue luz que alumbraba la calle le hacía recordar aquellas películas de suspenso que su hermano solía ver. Negó con la cabeza, miró hacia atrás y siguió caminando. Una sombra se movió hacia la derecha. Sin detenerse a mirar de nuevo, aceleró el paso hasta casi correr. Faltaban dos calles para llegar a casa, el corazón latía velozmente. A una calle de llegar a su destino escuchó una voz detrás de ella y las farolas se apagaron. Los audífonos cayeron al piso._

 _Esa noche, su madre no durmió esperándola._

* * *

—¿Estás comiendo bien?

Hermione Granger puso los ojos en blanco, era la tercera vez que su madre hacía la misma pregunta. Aún no daban las siete de la mañana y el estómago le rogaba que se alimentara de una vez por todas.

—Sí, mamá, te aseguro que lo hago.

—No sé si creerte, en la última foto que enviaste luces demasiado delgada. Me preocupas, hija. Tenerte tan lejos no es bueno para mis nervios; por favor, cuídate. No te duermas tarde, no olvides comer y saluda a Harry por mí.

—Mamá, tengo que dejarte si quieres que coma algo, es día de trabajo.

—Claro, claro. Olvido que tienes que ir al trabajo. Date prisa.

Se masajeó el brazo derecho: después de una hora hablando por teléfono con Jean Granger cualquiera sufriría de un calambre después de colgar, pero era algo que aguantaba por ser la única forma de no sentirse sola en la enorme casa de su infancia. Después de regresarle la memoria, sus padres decidieron permanecer en Australia, donde habían hecho una vida tranquila en una pequeña pero acogedora casa frente al mar. Eran felices y eso era lo más importante.

Sonrió al recordar el comentario de su madre. Escribió un mensaje de texto para su mejor amigo mientras el café estaba listo. El sonido de un texto recibido hizo que mirara de nuevo el celular.

«Dile a tu madre que es muy temprano para sus llamadas eternas».

Sonrió mientras recibía un mensaje más.

«Es mentira, dile que la llamaré pronto. No llegues tarde, reunión urgente a las 8.30».

A veces su amigo olvidaba que era la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Con una sonrisa se metió a la ducha para alistarse.

El director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica había solicitado la presencia de solo un representante de cada oficina del departamento, por lo que la sala de reuniones se encontraba casi vacía. Hermione entró a la sala y observó fijamente tres rostros desconocidos en la pizarra. Eran fotos inmóviles; al parecer, el nuevo caso estaba relacionado a los muggles. Frunció el ceño al no encontrar a Harry en la sala.

—Tranquila, Granger, tu novio cara rajada debe de estar por llegar.

Miró con fastidio a la persona que había hablado: Draco Malfoy le sonreía con burla. Aún no se acostumbraba a tratar con él todos los días; aunque las burlas ya no eran sobre su estatus de sangre, era un fastidio tener que soportar su petulancia.

—Cállate, Malfoy, no es mi novio.

—Vaya, con razón te has visto tan triste últimamente. ¿Acaso Potter te rechazó por la comadreja?

—Parece que has estado muy pendiente de mí, Malfoy. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora resulta que te gustan las mujeres?

Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

—Eso te encantaría ¿cierto?

—¡Malfoy! ¡Granger! Atención.

Los dos guardaron silencio inmediatamente, pero Hermione observó por el rabillo del ojo que Malfoy intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. Bufó con exasperación y centró la mirada en la pizarra. El director Thompson hizo callar al resto al empezar a hablar.

—Isabelle Foster —la foto aumentó de tamaño conforme iba señalando después de decir el nombre—, Adeline White y Sahavana Griffind. Mujeres entre los veinte y los treinta años, dos desaparecidas y un asesinato. Fuimos notificados de los primeros dos casos, pero no fue hasta la última víctima que fue solicitada formalmente la ayuda. ¿La razón? La policía muggle no ha encontrado pista alguna. El auror Williamson acudió a inspeccionar el último caso y encontró un leve rastro de magia. En los otros sitios no hemos encontrado nada. No hay testigos, no hay pista alguna, no hay nada más que lo recabado en las carpetas que les serán entregadas. El ministro Shacklebolt se ha reunido con el ministro muggle: han establecido que la investigación se realice con la mayor discreción para no crear pánico entre los nacidos muggles. Serán divididos en tres grupos, en sus carpetas tendrán la información de lugar de investigación y nombre de sus compañeros. Hagan su mejor esfuerzo, creo que no es necesario señalar la razón por la que han sido elegidos para este caso. Lean la información y analicen el caso asignado, infórmenme cada paso que den y cada pista que encuentren.

Hermione recibió la carpeta y la abrió sin esperar.

...

 ** _Caso:_** _Sahavana Griffind, 23 años_

 ** _Estatus:_** _Muggle._

 _Asesinada._

 ** _Investigadores:_** _Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy._

La risa de Malfoy a su lado la hizo cerrar los ojos, no podía estar ocurriendo aquello.

—Malfoy. —La voz de Harry la hizo dar un salto en su silla, abriendo los ojos inmediatamente—. No te preocupes, Hermione, no permitiré que te moleste.

Hermione trató de ocultar una sonrisa y miró con suficiencia a Malfoy; serían dos contra uno: las cosas no podían salir mal. Se apresuró a leer el primer reporte forense que los muggles habían realizado.

 ** _Reporte levantamiento de cadáver:_**

 _Sahavana Griffind, 23 años, encontrada el día 14 de noviembre del 2006 a las 22:40h en Barking. Encontrada en posición de cúbito prono, estado de vestido sucios, con múltiples manchas de sangre, rigidez ausente, enfriamiento perceptible al tacto, opacidad corneal, dilatación de pupilas, posibles primeras 24h, se encuentran lesiones de tipo excoriación, hematomas en tronco y rostro (se señalan en la siguiente página las regiones anatómicas), originadas por objeto contuso. No se encuentran signos de violencia en el lugar de los hechos, sin objetos próximos al cadáver, ausencia de armas, restos orgánicos, presencia de sangre, demostrado ya originaria de la víctima por el Instituto de Medicina Legal de la ciudad de Londres. Sin otros datos de interés._

 ** _Conclusiones:_**

 ** _Nombre de fallecido:_** _Sahavana Griffind_

 ** _Origen de la muerte:_** _Violenta._

 ** _Posible causa:_** _Traumatismo craneocefálico._

 ** _Posible fecha:_** _13 de noviembre del 2006._

 _..._

—No leas el reporte de autopsia.

Harry le arrebató la carpeta cuando intentaba leer el siguiente reporte. Miró a su amigo con enojo; este lucía nervioso por lo que había hecho.

—¿Disculpa? Esto es mi trabajo.

—No lo hagas, por favor. Ya lo leí y sé lo más relevante, no veas más.

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Harry?

—¿Acaso no confías en la sabelotodo? —La voz de Draco Malfoy interrumpió el reclamo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Es la bruja más inteligente del universo, ¿no? Creo que puede ver más allá que tú y tus ojos cegatones, además qué es más terrible que ver la cara de la comadre…

Draco Malfoy guardó silencio mientras observaba las primeras fotografías de la víctima, negó con la cabeza y se puso serio.

—Esto es grave. Necesitamos pensar y analizar bien todo. Así que, Granger, revisa el resto del reporte, tenemos que inspeccionar nuevamente el cuerpo: no me fio en los investigadores muggles, sin ofender, pero pueden ser un poco lentos. —Le ofreció su carpeta y se levantó—. Haré unas llamadas para que sea el primer lugar que visitemos.

Hermione ignoró a Harry y continuó leyendo. Las imágenes le removieron las entrañas: habían golpeado a la víctima dejando la cara casi irreconocible. Se preguntó qué mago era capaz de hacer algo así: había preferido usar las manos y dejar la magia a un lado, algo que un mago sangre pura no haría. Leyó la autopsia y estuvo de acuerdo con Malfoy: era urgente revisar el cuerpo. Se puso de pie, decidida.

—Hablaré con Thompson, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Salió sin esperar a Harry, encaminándose a la oficina del jefe de departamento. Pidió a la secretaria que la anunciara y esperó antes de entrar.

—Granger, estaba a punto de mandarte a llamar. Estoy seguro de que te preguntas por qué los puse juntos a pesar de sus diferencias. Este caso será el decisivo para Potter, vienen cambios y él es el indicado para ocupar el puesto de Jefe de la oficina de aurores. —El director levantó la mano para evitar que lo interrumpiera—. Necesito que seas mediadora: Malfoy puede llegar a ser insoportable, pero así como tú eres la mejor en la subdivisión de investigación, él es el mejor mago golpeador con el que contamos. Son los mejores del departamento, y con tu ayuda sé que las cosas entre ellos serán más fáciles.

A su forma de ver las cosas nunca serían fáciles, aunque agradecía tener a Harry cerca cuando Malfoy estaba más que puesto para fastidiarle.

—Lo haré jefe. Necesito preguntarle algo más, quería saber si podemos tener todo el caso…

Thompson negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que es imposible: el ministro de magia me ha pedido que se divida a las víctimas, con la idea de que sea más fácil trabajar así. Les he dejado el caso que nos puede dar más pistas, si ustedes las encuentran los pondré a cargo del resto. No me fallen.

Hermione salió de la oficina sintiendo una carga sobre la espalda; de ella dependía que las cosas funcionaran con esos dos, así Harry podría lograr la jefatura. Cuadró los hombros y fue en busca de sus compañeros de caso. Lo importante era encontrar al asesino lo antes posible.

El departamento de forenses muggle no puso trabas al solicitar revisar el cuerpo de Sahavana Griffind; al parecer, Malfoy tenía buenas conexiones. Entraron al cuarto frío. El cuerpo sin vida se encontraba en una mesa de metal al centro del cuarto. Los tres procedieron a revisar cada centímetro de piel buscando huellas o señales que los muggles podrían haber pasado por alto. Hermione miró el rostro de la mujer y una tristeza le golpeó el pecho; pensó en la vida que llevaba, la familia que había dejado atrás, todo lo que ya no viviría, todo por un mago enfermo.

—Aquí —la voz de Harry atrajo su atención; señalaba el costado derecho— la coloración es diferente.

Malfoy se acercó para revisarlo. Las marcas del cuerpo eran diferentes al resto. La forma de las manos del victimario estaba marcada, a pesar de no encontrar huellas: era probable que llevara guantes al momento de atacarla.

—Es como si hubiera tratado de sostenerla con fuerza. —Se acercó a Hermione y le tomó de la cintura—. Justo así.

—Suéltala.

La voz de Harry sonó gélida, Draco dejó ir a Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella se acercó al cuerpo para continuar la investigación.

—Entiendo tu punto, Malfoy: es como si hubiera intentado aparecerse sosteniéndola, pero algo salió mal. La apuntó con la varita para inmovilizarla, es probable que ella se opusiera, tal vez lo golpeó. Las manos, ¿revisaron las uñas?

—No aparecía en el reporte.

—Tomaré unas muestras y las enviaré al laboratorio. —Draco utilizó la varita para evitar contaminar, llenó unos frascos y los hizo desaparecer. Hermione le lanzó una mirada interrogativa y él guiñó el ojo—. Truco de los golpeadores. Quiero intentar algo, por favor, aléjense.

Esperó a que ambos retrocedieran y levantó la varita, realizó un movimiento que no reconocieron y una luz golpeó el pecho de Sahavana. El cuerpo se sentó de golpe y un grito desgarrador salió de su boca. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione, Harry se acercó por la espalda y cubrió con sus manos las orejas para protegerla, pero fue en vano, el grito era tan agudo que estaba segura lo habían escuchado por todo el distrito.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza? —Harry Potter intentaba que Malfoy se detuviera, pero este parecía concentrado haciendo varios movimientos con la varita. El grito duró cerca de dos minutos hasta que se detuvo y el cuerpo volvió a su posición anterior.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —La voz de Hermione sonó aguda, aún sorprendida por la escena que parecía salir de una historia de horror.

—Magia oscura. —Draco sostuvo un frasco lleno de un líquido plateado que se movía lentamente—. Tengo permitido realizarlo, Potter. Son sus últimas memorias, quizás podamos ver al asesino.

—No sé si golpearte o abrazarte, hurón. —Ella le sonrió mientras su amigo le lanzaba una mirada cargada de desprecio. Se acercó al cuerpo de la joven y, tras echarle una última mirada, la cubrió con una sábana blanca—. Dudo que encontremos algo más; será mejor que nos demos prisa, la familia querrá poder realizar un servicio funerario.

Los tres abandonaron el departamento forense en busca del punto de aparición más cercano. Si alguno hubiera observado a su alrededor, podrían haber visto a un hombre que los vigilaba desde la calle de frente. Este cerró el puño hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Sacó una varita de la gabardina y, sin importarle si alguien lo miraba, desapareció.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si han llegado hasta aquí: ¡Muchas gracias!

Las cosas se irán desarrollando conforme avance la historia, cualquier duda y comentario que tengan con gusto les respondo. Es algo muy diferente a lo que he escrito antes, sinceramente estaba muy insegura de hacerlo pero mucha gente linda me ha apoyado y me animé a subirlo. De verdad espero les guste y me dejen un pequeño review por ahí.

Las actualizaciones serán cada semana, hasta nuevo aviso.

Todo tiene una razón de ser y lo que no, lo hizo un hechicero.

Un beso y gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola paso rápidamente para adelantar la actualización, estaré sin computadora algunos días, agradezco a mi sis que dejó desbloqueada su lap un momento...**

 **Aclaración: Los magos golpeadores o "Hit wizard" son magos altamente capacitados para detener criminales peligrosos, son parte de la Brigada de Aplicación de la ley Mágica. Pondré más información en mi perfil de Facebook. Link en Bio.**

 **Aclaración 2: Esta historia no es drarry (ji)**

 ** _Beteado por la maravillosa MrsDarfoy_**

* * *

 **Love in the shadows**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _El hombre dejó la gabardina sobre una mesa, cubrió su rostro con una máscara y con un movimiento de varita abrió una puerta. El pasaje secreto llevaba a una amplia estancia; las telarañas y el polvo acumulado combinado con la tenue luz de unas velas le daban un toque aterrador. No había ventanas y el único mobiliario era una vieja cama en el centro. Al fondo, dos mujeres levitaban inconscientes; tenían las muñecas cubiertas de vendajes y ambas vestían vestidos blancos con manchas de sangre seca._

 _Levitó el primer cuerpo hasta la cama y susurró un hechizo; la mujer abrió lentamente los ojos hasta percatarse de su situación, intentó levantarse respondiendo a su instinto de salir corriendo, pero él fue más rápido: la hizo caer de nuevo en la cama y se acercó lentamente a su rostro._

 _—¡Déjame ir! ¡Por favor!... ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!_

 _El hombre calló a la mujer con magia y acarició su mejilla; esta le miró con terror mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Trataba de alejar las manos de su secuestrador, haciéndole reír con cada intento de defenderse._

 _—Nunca podrás dejarme, ¿no lo entiendes? Nadie va a encontrarte aquí, pero debes ser feliz: estaremos todos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe, querida esposa._

 _Depositó un beso sobre la frente de su víctima y segundos después un rayo de luz roja alumbró el lugar. La mujer perdió la conciencia de nuevo._

* * *

Harry había regresado a la oficina de aurores. Las carpetas de sus casos asignados iban en aumento y ahora tenía encima el caso de las desapariciones y el asesinato; se sentía agotado de solo pensar en las horas extras. Llevaba dos semanas sin poder ver a Ginny y, aunque estaba seguro de que ella diría que lo entendía, era consciente que en el fondo le dolía.

No entendía cómo después de ocho años seguían intentando estar juntos. Era cierto que se querían, pero en tantos años era más el tiempo separados o peleados que felices disfrutando de su relación. Entre los entrenamientos de Quidditch, investigaciones y largos viajes se sorprendía de que aún no lo hubiera dejado. Envió una lechuza para quedar durante la noche: aunque el papeleo siguiera acumulándose, debía sacar tiempo para verla. Extrañaba la paz que Ginny le hacía sentir, estar a su lado era como entrar en una burbuja donde no debía preocuparse por nada. Estar con ella era sentirse querido, ser el protegido y no quien debía proteger. La imagen de Hermione cruzó por su mente; a diferencia de su novia, estar con ella le despertaba un lado protector, el deseo de cuidar a una hermana.

Un memorándum se posó en su escritorio. Reconoció la letra de su amiga; al parecer todo estaba listo para revisar las memorias de Sahavana Griffind. Se enderezó los lentes y se dirigió a la sala de juntas.

Al llegar encontró a los demás encargados de la investigación; todos parecían ansiosos, a la expectativa de los recuerdos. Malfoy asintió al verle llegar, apagaron las luces y, con ayuda de un hechizo, proyectaron los últimos recuerdos de la víctima.

...

 _Sahavana Griffind caminaba por una avenida vacía. No era muy tarde para que todo se encontrara vacío: era un lugar generalmente concurrido por turistas. A excepción de esa noche._

 _Se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor. No había nadie._

 _Aceleró el paso hasta correr, su cara demostraba miedo. Se detuvo de golpe al aparecer una sombra a pocos metros de ella. Trató de cambiar de dirección pero una luz blanca la detuvo._

 _La figura de un hombre encapuchado se acercó a ella; era imposible mirar su rostro. Llevaba una varita en la mano derecha, deshizo el hechizo y la mujer cayó al piso. Gritó pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie apareció._

 _Se detuvo frente a ella, inclinó el cuerpo y con una mano acarició su rostro. Sahavana apartó la mano, el hombre la jaló hacía él con violencia y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Rodeó su cintura con la mano izquierda mientras la amenazaba con la varita. La mujer intentaba quitárselo de encima, utilizando el codo derecho, golpeó con fuerza un costado haciendo que el mago dejara caer la varita. Forcejearon por unos segundos, la capucha cayó hacia atrás revelando un rostro cubierto por una máscara. Una fría risa salió de su boca, cerró el puño y la golpeó. La sangre de Sahavana Griffind cayó lentamente al piso mientras el recuerdo llegaba a su fin._

 _..._

—¡Maldita sea! —La voz del jefe Thompson reflejaba la frustración de todos.

La esperanza de obtener pistas había desaparecido. Ni siquiera las muestras de las uñas podría servir, habían visto ya cómo llevaba cubierto el rostro. Era una máscara con ranuras para los ojos y la boca.

Estaban en el mismo punto de antes.

Gawain Robards, jefe de los aurores, se puso de pie. Iluminó la habitación y los miró fijamente.

—Wiggleswade, Williamson, ¿encontraron algo en las escenas de los secuestros?, ¿hechizos?, ¿algún dato relevante? Lo que sea… —Se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Apenas llevaban un día con el caso, pero entendían que no sería fácil.

—Adeline White —el auror Wiggleswade fue el primero en hablar— vivía en Barking, al igual que Sahavana Griffind. La última vez que fue vista, se encontraba en un café a tres kilómetros del punto donde se encontró el cadáver de la otra víctima.

—¿Qué hay de Isabelle Foster?

—Negativo, ella vive en Hampstead. Fue vista por última vez al salir de su guardia del hospital Royal Free.

Harry buscó el rostro de Hermione, esta parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Al parecer, escuchar el nombre de la zona donde vivía no la había hecho reaccionar. Esta levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, una media sonrisa asomó en su rostro. La miró unos segundos y un cosquilleo fugaz apareció en su vientre; desvió la mirada rápidamente y centró su atención en el jefe de departamento quien ordenaba investigar si había alguna relación del caso de Foster con el distrito Barking.

—Necesito gente en la oficina de policías del distrito, una lista de todos los magos y brujas nacidos y que vivan en Barking. —Thompson lucía más viejo de lo normal—. No queda más que esperar.

La sala de juntas se fue vaciando después de las últimas órdenes. Harry se acercó a Malfoy y Hermione, que permanecían sentados en silencio.

—De poco sirvió mi esfuerzo. —Malfoy parecía aburrido.

—Espero que Williamson encuentre alguna relación entre los casos, sería más fácil vigilar un solo distrito que varios. No recuerdo ninguna familia Foster cerca de mi calle. —Hermione negó con la cabeza. Malfoy la miró interrogativo—. Vivo en Hampstead.

Draco pareció pensar algo por unos segundos, se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Hermione.

—Quédate en mi casa.

—¡De ninguna manera! Ella viene conmigo. —Harry alejó la mano de Malfoy y se interpuso entre ambos.

—También puedes venir, Potter —guiñó un ojo y posó una mano en su hombro—, sería muy divertido.

—¡No! —el grito de Hermione hizo que ambos jóvenes dieran un respingo. Se aclaró la voz, incómoda, y empujo disimuladamente a Malfoy, alejándolo de Harry—. No iré con ninguno. Harry, estaré bien sola, y Malfoy, jamás regresaría a tu casa.

—Granger, para tu conocimiento, ya no vivo con mis padres. —Parecía incómodo al hablar del tema—. Y no sería tan insensible para llevarte a esa casa.

—No importa, no iré a ningún lado que no sea mi casa. Ni siquiera sabemos qué fue lo que hizo que el hombre llegara hasta esa zona. Es probable que se enfoque a un solo distrito, si no es muy inteligente puede que crea que así pasará desapercibido para el mundo mágico.

—Sé cómo piensas, Hermione. —Harry se acercó a ella y la tomó por lo hombros—. Por favor, no vayas a buscar pistas sola.

Ella le sonrió y el cosquilleo regresó. Apartó las manos inmediatamente y se despidió de ambos. Se dirigió a su oficina con una extraña sensación de culpabilidad. Esa noche llevaría un ramo de flores a Ginny, estaba seguro que le gustaría la sorpresa.

* * *

Gracias por cada review, favorito y seguir. Espero que mi pequeña historia siga siendo de su agrado.

Majo y Karla sigue siendo de ustedes.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase sin computadora haré una cadena de oración para que no sea mucho.. . Por ahora la próxima actualización será en diez días. Lo siento.

Un beso.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! He vuelto al fin.**

 **Quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios, no saben la ilusión que me hace ver todos esos favoritos y siguiendo. Aprovechando el espacio para las que me preguntaron sí, estoy en el área de la salud jeje por eso se me escapan algunos tecnicismo una disculpa si algo no quedó claro, pero creo que los capítulos que siguen no tienen jaja. Espero que les siga gustando y disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Beteado y corregido por la magnífica MrsDarfoy.**

 **Para Luna por hacerme reír con tus comentarios.**

* * *

 **LOVE IN THE SHADOWS**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Hermione se ajustó el cuello del abrigo para protegerse del frío. El recuerdo del contacto físico con Harry la hizo sonreír. Había días en que su lado protector resultaba extenuante, pero sabía que era su forma de compensar todo lo vivido durante la guerra. Era tonto de su parte no detenerlo, no era ninguna damisela en peligro, pero sentirse protegida por él era suficiente. Conocía los sentimientos de su amigo, no importaba lo muy enamorada que estuviera de él: nada iba a cambiar.

Había leído el reporte del auror Williamson y, aunque Harry le había pedido que no saliera sola, su instinto la había hecho aparecer en la zona cercana al Royal Free antes de ir a casa. Isabelle Foster trabajaba como enfermera; una cirugía de urgencia había hecho que permaneciera tiempo extra, por lo que había perdido el último autobús a casa. Había comentado que iría caminando; al vivir en una zona tranquila nadie sospechó que algo pudiera suceder. No fue hasta el segundo día que notaron que estaba desaparecida al no llegar a su turno.

Siguió la ruta más probable que llevaría la víctima; algunas calles estaban concurridas a la hora a la que Isabelle salió de guardia, algo que causaba sospecha. Llegó al punto donde habían detectado rastro de magia. El lugar había sido revisado en varias ocasiones, sin embargo, podía sentir que algo se les escapaba. Estaba a punto de sacar la varita para realizar un hechizo cuando sintió que alguien la miraba. Observó una sombra moverse a la izquierda. Sacó la varita y se giró hacia esa dirección; frente a ella apareció Draco Malfoy en posición defensiva y una mueca de burla en el rostro.

—¡Maldición, Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sabía que no le harías caso al cuatro ojos, así que vine a vigilarte. Si hubiera sido el asesino estarías muerta, no eres muy cuidadosa. —Hermione le sonrió con superioridad mientras le enseñaba las dos varitas que llevaba en las manos, Malfoy abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras palpaba el bolsillo vacío del saco—. Pero, ¿qué demonios?

—También tengo mis trucos.

Malfoy dejó salir una risa de sus labios, Hermione sonrió y le devolvió la varita.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho reír, hasta pareces agradable.

—¿Sabes qué significa eso? —Draco la miró negar con la cabeza, se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos—. Que debemos pasar más tiempo juntos.

Hermione se soltó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, pensó que era una tonta por llamarle agradable cuando él solo se burlaba de ella. Lo ignoró mientras realizaba algunos hechizos tratando de encontrar alguna pista.

—Sería divertido, podrías invitar a Potter, hace mucho que no paso tiempo con él. Sé que estuvo obsesionado conmigo durante el colegio, podría demostrarle…

—De ninguna manera, Malfoy —interrumpió.

—¿Te molesta? Que yo sepa solo son amigos, aún sigue con la pelirroja. No tienes que ponerte celosa, si no te ha hecho caso en todos estos años, dudo que se sienta interesado por mí, lo que es una pena…

— _¡Palalingua!_ —Hermione pronunció tan rápido el hechizo que Malfoy no tuvo tiempo de desviarlo; se llevó las manos a la boca y la miró con rabia mientras balbuceaba—. ¿Qué dices? No puedo entenderte, espero que con eso tengas suficiente. _¡Finite!_

—Maldita. —Tragó saliva mientras le lanzaba miradas de odio—. Y Potter cree que eres una bruja indefensa; no sé en qué pensaba al venir aquí.

—Solo era una broma, compañero. —Le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Vamos, te invitaré a un trago si deseas.

—Dudo que haya algo digno de probarse por estos rumbos.

—Creo que podrías probar otro hechizo. —Draco levantó la varita instintivamente, ella rió—. Es broma. Sígueme, tengo una botella de whisky sin abrir en mi casa.

—Vaya, Granger. Un trago en tu casa, los dos solos… quién diría que serías tan atrevida. —Se cubrió el pecho con ambas manos—. Temo por mi integridad.

—Eres tan insoportable.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y la siguió.

Era la primera vez que pasaban tiempo juntos: aunque convivían en la oficina, era poco el trato que tenían. Las cosas habían cambiado después de la guerra: sus vidas no coincidían en esos tiempos, pero era de conocimiento público que Malfoy había trabajado día y noche para limpiar su nombre: estaba arrepentido de las decisiones que, por miedo, había tomado. Aunque era imposible quitarle la actitud engreída ―su ego era el más grande del mundo mágico y el modo burlesco que le caracterizaba―, el mayor cambio que había tenido era la aceptación de que no existía tal cosa como la pureza de sangre. Al fin y al cabo, todos sangraban de la misma manera, todos gritaban igual cuando estaban por morir y una «impura», como la había llamado por años, le había dejado todo claro cuando fue torturada en el piso de su casa.

Había pasado muchas cosas extrañas en tan solo un día y caminar por una calle oscura acompañada de Malfoy parecía la cosa más natural del mundo.

Se sentía cómoda al tenerlo cerca, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado años atrás. Se sintió en la obligación de señalar hacia donde se dirigían.

—Caminemos dos calles, hay un punto de aparición cerca.

Él asintió en silencio y la siguió.

Al llegar a un callejón, Hermione le tendió una mano, tratando de aparentar que no se sentía nerviosa por su reacción a tocarla. Para su sorpresa Malfoy no solo tomó su mano, sino que entrelazó sus dedos y esperó. Aparecieron detrás de un contenedor de basura, justo al lado de la privada donde vivía.

La casa parecía desolada con todas las luces apagadas, aunque por primera vez en mucho tiempo había llegado acompañada.

Lo invitó a ocupar asiento en el sillón donde alguna vez había hechizado a sus padres y escapó a la cocina en busca del whisky de fuego que Ron le había regalado en Navidad, en palabras de su amigo, una «necesidad ante tu aferrada soledad».

Al regresar a la sala, se encontró con Malfoy mirando las fotografías sobre la chimenea. En las manos tenía una foto móvil del famoso trío de oro, como les llamara la prensa. Normalmente era posible verles bromeando entre sí, pero al percatarse de quién los observaba, sus amigos lo miraban ceñudo.

—Es gracioso que ni siquiera en una fotografía puedan tolerarme.

Ron le sacó la lengua antes de mirar con reproche a Hermione.

—Ni siquiera en una foto pueden ser maduros. Aquí tienes.

Encendió la chimenea con ayuda de la varita y tomó asiento a su lado. Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre ambos mientras se llevaban el trago a los labios: era una situación agradable. El sonido de un mensaje recibido interrumpió la calma.

«Espero que me hayas hecho caso y estés en tu casa; veré a Ginny, nos vemos mañana».

Dejó el celular a un lado, le dio un trago a la copa hasta vaciarla y volvió a llenarla con la varita. Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras terminaba la segunda copa.

—¿Potter? —Respondió a la pregunta de Malfoy con un asentimiento de cabeza―. Debe de ser difícil, cuando eres amiga de ambos.

Giró la cara hacia Malfoy; no encontró rastro de burla, tan solo curiosidad. Lo observó fijamente: sus ojos grises brillaban por el fuego, el cabello rubio estaba revuelto como si hubiera pasado varias veces las manos, un leve rastro de barba adornaba su mentón. ¿Siempre había sido tan atractivo? Se sorprendió a sí misma con aquella pregunta; desvió la mirada, reprochándose la poca tolerancia al alcohol.

—Un poco. Pero cada día me doy por vencida. Sé que nunca cambiará la situación, en algún momento se me pasará.

—Eso espero. —El tono de voz fue tan bajo que Hermione pareció no darse cuenta. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa de centro y se puso de pie—. Gracias por el trago, Granger. Es tarde, debo irme.

Se despidieron en la puerta sin decir mucho. Hermione lo observó caminar hacia el punto de aparición; su forma elegante de caminar resultaba casi hipnótica. Subió a dormir recordando la imagen de Malfoy frente al fuego.

Esa fue la primera noche en muchos años que no soñó con Harry.

* * *

 _El hombre admiraba un nuevo vestido blanco: la parte superior estaba adornada con pequeñas perlas y la falda era de un tul tan blanco como la nieve. Lo colgó con cuidado en una percha sobre la pared._

 _A un lado se extendían varios marcos de fotografías; en dos aparecían las mujeres que levitaban al fondo de la habitación. Acarició ambas fotos y se quitó la máscara. Sacó del bolsillo una nueva, la sujetó a un marco vacío y se dirigió hacia las mujeres._

 _Las observó por unos minutos antes de liberarlas del hechizo que las mantenía dormidas. Poco a poco tomaron conciencia de la situación, el miedo se apoderó de ellas y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos._

— _Queridas mías. Tendrán que disculpar que las haga callar, pero no quiero escucharlas gritar. —Se paseó frente a ellas con una sonrisa felina en el rostro—. Luce tan vacía esta habitación, pero les tengo una buena noticia: mi nueva esposa vendrá pronto, ¿quieren conocerla? —Con un movimiento de varita la fotografía apareció frente a ellas—. ¿Verdad que es hermosa? Con ese cabello rizado y los ojos color chocolate… Además es tan inteligente. Seremos una gran familia feliz._

 _Depositó un beso en la frente de cada una, acariciándoles el cabello por algunos segundos. Las mujeres lo miraban con terror._

— _Se han portado tan bien que ya no las dejaré dormidas. Es tiempo que vayan conociéndose, ya que somos familia y las amo por igual. Pasarán mucho tiempo juntas, no lo olviden: hasta que la muerte nos separe._

 _Levantó la varita poniendo fin al hechizo inmovilizador y ambos cuerpos cayeron al piso con un golpe seco. Sonrió antes de desaparecer dejándolas solas y despiertas en esa terrible realidad._

 _Isabelle y Adeline se levantaron con dificultad; la primera se atrevió a caminar hacia la pared más cercana, recorriendo la estancia lentamente. La angustia iba en aumento con cada paso, su cuerpo temblaba. Ignoraba cuántas horas o días llevaba confinada en aquella habitación. La verdad de su situación la golpeó con fuerza; todo su cuerpo temblaba y los sollozos escaparon de sus labios hasta convertirse en gritos de angustia. No había ninguna puerta. No importaba cuanto buscara: no había salida._

 _Toda esperanza de escapar había desaparecido._

* * *

 **¿No aman a Draco? Nos leemos en una semana.**

 **Un beso.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!** Al fin aparezco por aquí jeje una disculpa por la espera, pero fueron días muy ocupados, espero que hayan tenido una bonita navidad y tengan todo listo para el fin de año.

Gracias por sus comentarios:

Sonrais777, redeginori, La chica ramen, Prinky, leiref29, PrincesaMetiza394, Yue-Malfoy-Kiryuu, Yaro Alex, DrianaIscariote, Marine-Granger-NOA, Dreina, artipinck94, Ani Tubi, carlys love, Meraki Black, MrsDarfoy, Lunatica23, Gizz Malfoy Granger e InesUchiha.

Beteado y corregido por MrsDarfoy.

* * *

 **LOVE IN THE SHADOWS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

Había pasado una semana desde la última reunión del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Los tres grupos de búsqueda y los jefes se reunieron para escuchar los nuevos avances; el jefe Thompson explicaba los datos obtenidos durante la entrevista a una amiga de Isabelle Foster. Ella vivía en Barking y durante un fin de semana Isabelle permaneció en su casa, la única noche que salieron fue a un café. El mismo donde Adeline White trabajaba como mesera, que se ubicaba en la estación de metro donde Sahavana llegaba cada noche para ir a casa.

—Designaré un grupo para vigilar Barking. —Thompson señaló un mapa del distrito—. El secuestrador aprovecha zonas poco transitadas y oscuras. Las mujeres que ha elegido tienen características físicas similares: delgadas, cabello rizado y tez clara, pero aún no podemos afirmar que es el patrón que seguirá. El punto focal es la estación de metro, desde aquí siguió a las tres mujeres por lo que es importante vigilar esta área.

—Malfoy, Granger y Potter tienen la primera ronda esta noche —Robards tomó la palabra—; deben cuidar el área asignada sin llamar la atención, vigilen mujeres solitarias que caminen hacia callejones o zonas vacías. Cualquier indicio de magia debe ser localizado e identificado. Y si pueden, tráiganme al desgraciado.

Era una noche de luna nueva; las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno de Londres, las calles del distrito Barking estaban llenas de hombres y mujeres que salían del trabajo. La estación del metro era la zona más congestionada, gente que llegaba al distrito y quienes partían con dirección a sus hogares; cientos de personas transitaban todos los días por ella, los comercios cercanos se abarrotaban de clientes que buscaban huir del frío que hacía por las noches.

A pesar del paso del tiempo, Harry aún no se acostumbraba al hechizo desilusionador. La sensación de frío recorriendo su cuerpo era demasiado incómoda, pero era necesario para mantener un perfil bajo. Llevaba la varita en la mano, buscando constantemente señales de magia. Miraba a las personas abordar y descender los vagones; nada parecía sospechoso. La voz de Hermione en su oído interrumpió su concentración; acomodó el audífono para oír mejor, al parecer su amiga había olvidado que podían escucharla mientras cantaba por lo bajo.

—Granger —la voz de Malfoy hizo que Hermione callara de golpe—, tengo que admitir que esa canción es mejor que la música de esta cafetería, si te pido que cantes para mí, ¿lo harías?

—Idiota.

—Cállate, Malfoy.

Harry y Hermione hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—No pueden quejarse, gané mi lugar limpiamente.

Hermione era encargada de vigilar la calle frente a la estación; había permanecido de pie para no interrumpir a la gente que transitaba por esta, desde ahí podía vigilar las afueras de la cafetería Couleur donde Adeline solía trabajar. En la terraza exterior se encontraba Malfoy tomando un café tranquilamente.

—¿Has notado algo extraño, Harry? Aquí no detecto nada. ¿Malfoy? ¿No es raro que lleves horas ahí sentado? Deberías hacer algo más útil.

—Tranquila, Granger. El mesero me trata más que bien, me ofreció una rebanada de pastel y su número telefónico… ¡Ah! Y tampoco he detectado nada extraño ni rastro de magia.

—No pierdes el tiempo, idiota.

Harry estaba en silencio escuchando a sus compañeros discutir por el radiocomunicador. Un hombre con una capucha negra había llamado su atención. Este se encontraba de pie esperando en el andén a que las puertas del tren se abrieran. Realizó el hechizo para detectar magia sin obtener resultados.

—Silencio —ordenó.

—¿Detectaste algo? Respóndeme, Harry.

Guardó silencio, observando los movimientos del encapuchado, pero el hombre subió al vagón sin hacer nada sospechoso. Se acercó para tratar de mirar su rostro. Iba tan concentrado en su camino que estuvo a punto de tropezar con una mujer de abrigo rojo. Al levantar la mirada, las puertas del vagón se cerraron y comenzó a avanzar; fueron tan solo unos segundos, pero podía jurar que el hombre miraba fijamente en su dirección.

—No, solo… —Calló en medio de la frase: la mujer con la que había chocado era similar a las víctimas. Volvió la mirada hacia la salida. Movió la varita y una luz roja salió de la punta—. Hermione, Draco: magia. Busquen a una mujer, lleva un abrigo rojo, rápido.

Corrió hacia la salida tratando de localizar a la mujer. Solo la había visto por unos segundos, pero el color de su abrigo estaba bien grabado en su memoria: era imposible de perder. Salió de la estación tratando de localizarla entre la multitud: no era posible que se hubiera alejado tanto. Observó a Hermione sin el hechizo y recordó levantar el suyo. Corrió hacía una esquina oscura para poder finalizarlo. Se dirigió a Hermione al mismo tiempo que Malfoy; este le lanzó una mirada interrogativa.

—¿Qué sucede, Potter? Estaba a punto de obtener una cena gratis.

Hermione le dio un empujón con el hombro para hacerlo callar.

—Explícate, Harry, ¿qué pasa?

—Tropecé con una mujer y sentí magia cerca, algo sucede. —Realizó el hechizo localizador de magia y la varita desprendió un leve brillo que empezó a moverse hacia la derecha.

Los tres siguieron la luz tratando de no llamar la atención de los muggles que se atravesaban en su camino. Esta empezó a moverse con mayor velocidad y tuvieron que correr. Avanzaron por una calle larga y doblaron hasta llegar a un parque; la luz se detuvo delante de un grupo de árboles y se apagó. Los tres magos trataban de localizar algo sospechoso en medio de un amplio terreno cubierto de frondosos árboles.

—¡Ahí! —Malfoy señaló una dirección y los tres se dirigieron a ella. A lo lejos observaron que en el piso se encontraba la mujer con el abrigo rojo y a su lado un hombre acariciaba su rostro.

—¡Desmaius! —El grito de Hermione alertó al hombre. Se levantó rápidamente, elevó una mano y el hechizo se detuvo en el aire, se partió en tres y cambió de dirección. Los tres levantaron un escudo protector y se separaron para rodearlo.

El hombre elevó ambas manos y una luz verde creció entre ellas, esta fue aumentando de tamaño hasta fragmentarse en pequeñas esferas. Las lanzó en dirección hacia Harry y Malfoy, quienes trataron de evadir las primeras que llegaron hacia ellos. Una risa gélida salió de la boca de aquel hombre encapuchado y, aprovechando la situación de ambos, corrió hacia Hermione.

—¡Hermione! —Harry gritó al ver como la varita de su amiga volaba lejos de su mano.

—¡Protego! —Malfoy había gritado al mismo tiempo y un campo de protección rodeó a la bruja, quien había sido alcanzada por un hechizo inmovilizador.

Harry y Malfoy intentaban protegerse de los hechizos que trataban de alcanzarlos mientras el hombre se había detenido frente a Hermione. Se acercó hasta poder extender una mano y tocó el campo que la rodeaba; la fuerza del hechizo hizo que retrocediera unos pasos. Bajó momentáneamente la guardia; Harry aprovechó el movimiento y lanzó un hechizo para aturdirle. El hombre golpeó el piso al perder la consciencia y los hechizos se detuvieron.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry llegó hasta Hermione y la abrazó por unos segundos antes de soltarla y acercarse al hombre.

Malfoy convocó la varita de Hermione y se la entregó, le dio una palmada en la espalda y señaló con la cabeza hacia la dirección de la mujer.

—Revisa que esté bien, tengo que comprobar los recuerdos del hombre.

Hermione asintió y se acercó a la mujer, comprobó su ritmo cardiaco y respiratorio, la observó detenidamente para encontrar alguna lesión: al parecer tenía un tobillo lesionado por la caída. Le colocó una férula y la levitó para acercarse a sus compañeros.

—Podría matarlo. —Harry le dio la vuelta con un pie, la capucha que llevaba dejó al descubierto el rostro de un hombre joven, registró la chamarra sin encontrar nada—. No lleva varita.

—Es un muggle, Potter. Ese maldito es más inteligente de lo que pensábamos: está jugando con magia oscura y sabe que lo seguimos. Avisa a Thompson, registraré su mente.

Harry invocó el patronus de ciervo para dar aviso de lo ocurrido mientras Draco levantaba la varita para inmiscuirse dentro de los recuerdos del joven. Encontró las memorias de su vida comprobando la ausencia de magia; los últimos recuerdos eran en el baño de la estación del metro y luego su mente quedaba en oscuridad.

—No me digas, Malfoy: borró todos sus recuerdos. —Hermione se había detenido a su lado, observó unos segundos al hombre tendido en el pasto. Se preguntó contra quien se enfrentaba: ¿quién era capaz de utilizar a muggles como un señuelo? ¿A qué estaba jugando?

—Bastardo. —Malfoy miró a su alrededor buscando en la oscuridad—. Debe estar riéndose de nosotros… _Homenum revelio._ —Suspiró, sabiendo que era inútil, gruñó por lo bajo al no encontrar nada—. Tenía que intentarlo.

—No lo entiendo —Hermione seguía analizando lo sucedido—, ¿cómo sabe que lo estamos investigando? Hemos sido muy cuidadosos. Debe estar dentro del Ministerio o tener acceso a informes.

—Está cerca de la investigación. —Harry miraba con preocupación a Hermione, esta levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente para decirle que estaba bien. Se inclinó hacia el hombre para ponerle en mejor posición: debían llevarlo a San Mungo para ser revisado. Para su sorpresa el hombre abrió los ojos y su cuerpo levitó frente a ella, la posición le recordó a un títere, abrió la boca y salió una voz grave.

—Si siguen buscando es posible que me deje encontrar. —Levantó una mano y la señaló—. Serás la siguiente.

Cerró los ojos y cayó al piso al mismo tiempo que un grupo de aurores aparecía a su alrededor.

* * *

 _La puerta de la casa cedió con facilidad al hechizo de apertura. Para ser considerada la bruja más inteligente de su generación, resultaba muy confiada. Esperaba encontrar fuertes barreras de protección, pero pudo acceder a la casa sin dificultad._

 _Lo primero que observó fue una sala de muebles blancos. Sobre la chimenea reposaban varias fotografías familiares; todas estaban inmóviles excepto una. Sabía que uno de esos hombres estaba lejos, por lo que no tendría problema; en cambio, Potter podría dificultar sus planes. Tenía que pensar bien su siguiente movimiento: nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino hacia la felicidad._

 _Acarició la fotografía donde la bruja de rizos castaños sonreía a la cámara. Era tan hermosa… Sería la esposa perfecta. Dejó un ramo de flores blancas sobre la mesa de centro, encendió la chimenea y se sentó a esperarla llegar del trabajo._

 _Pronto estarían juntos, pronto formaría parte de su hermosa familia y vivirían juntos para siempre._

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué tal? ¿Alguna idea de lo que sucederá? ¿Algún sospechoso? Jajaja espero se haya entendido este capítulo y lo hayan disfrutado.

Disculpen por la espera, les invito a leer dos OS que publiqué hace unos días se llaman **_Universe_ **y **_Entre el quinto y el sexto piso._**

Espero que tengan un bonito fin de año y nos leemos la próxima semana.

Un beso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

 **Beteado y corregido por MrsDarfoy.**

 **Para Majo por todas sus porras y apoyo a esta historia.**

* * *

 **LOVE IN THE SHADOWS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Todos eran unos incompetentes, ¿acaso nadie podía hacer bien su trabajo? No era posible que no pudiesen obtener información de un simple muggle.

No debía sorprenderse tanto, después de todo ni él, siendo el mejor en legeremancia, había logrado encontrar algo.

No se había sentido tan furioso desde su época oscura, cuando el miedo y la impotencia le habían llevado a cometer estupideces. Sentía ganas de lanzar maleficios imperdonables a todos.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse.

Solo el recuerdo de la amenaza sobre Granger hacía que la sangre le hirviera, agregando la negativa de esta para pasar la noche en su casa. ¿No se daba cuenta del peligro que corría? Aquel bastardo era un psicópata, tenía a dos mujeres en su poder y ahora la quería a ella, ¿qué tenía que hacer para que comprendiera la situación? Gruñó e hizo explotar un contenedor de basura.

—¿Quién se negó a salir contigo, Malfoy? —Frente a él apareció Ginny Weasley sonriendo; con un movimiento de varita arregló el contenedor—. Creí que ya podías controlar mejor tu carácter.

—Lo hago, tan solo…. Olvídalo. —Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y la miró fijamente—. ¿Buscas a Potter? Acaba de irse a San Mungo.

Ginny miró al piso, una sonrisa de tristeza apareció en su rostro.

—Pensé que podría sorprenderlo, ya será en otra ocasión. —Levantó una mano para despedirse pero se detuvo por unos segundos—. Hermione… ¿Está bien?

Sabía que la relación de ambas se había enfriado: Granger se entregaba tanto al trabajo que no tenía tiempo de socializar con nadie más y no dudaba que Ginny supiera sobre los sentimientos de su amiga.

—Sí, debe de estar aún en su oficina.

Ginny asintió levemente e hizo una mueca que debía creer se acercaba a una sonrisa.

—La veré otro día. Trataré de encontrar a Harry. —Miró el piso como dudando, negó con la cabeza y lo miró una última vez antes de irse—. Espero que pronto veas a Teddy, te extraña, aún va por ahí con el cabello rubio.

Draco asintió y la vio partir.

Sintió pena por ella: tantos años junto a Potter soportando la amenaza de perderlo, esperando meses por él, creerlo muerto y, cuando pensaban que podían estar juntos, las responsabilidades de los aurores se atravesaron en su relación. Se preguntó si él se daba cuenta de lo cambiada que estaba su novia, si acaso sabía que la estaba perdiendo. Porque eso era más que evidente para cualquiera.

Esa era una de las razones por las que no quería una vida amorosa. Prefería ahorrarse la angustia, las preocupaciones y todos los problemas que surgían. Prefirió enfocarse en limpiar su nombre, ser golpeador era lo mejor que le había ocurrido: podía estudiar la magia oscura desde otra perspectiva y sacar ventaja de ello. Se esforzó mucho para ser el mejor, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de conocer a alguien; además, no se había sentido interesado en nadie.

La imagen de Granger vino a su mente, la imaginó terminando el reporte sobre el incidente y un impulso lo hizo caminar hacia su oficina. Abrió la puerta y llegó hasta la silla frente al escritorio donde Hermione escribía.

—¿Disculpa? ¿No te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta?

—¿Estás lista? —ignoró la pregunta que le había hecho y se inclinó hacia el pergamino donde escribía—. Como suponía, ya terminaste. Muy bien ¿nos vamos?

—¿Qué? —Hermione lo miraba como si hubiera perdido la razón—. ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Malfoy?

—Qué si ya estas lista para ir a casa, estoy esperando.

—No voy a ir a tu casa. —Enrolló el pergamino y con un movimiento de varita lo hizo flotar hacia la oficina del jefe Thompson. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, ignorándolo.

—Sé que no piensas ir a mi casa, así que yo me quedaré en la tuya.

Granger giró la cabeza tan rápido que pudo haberse hecho daño.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola, Malfoy.

—No me importa, así que vámonos. —Se levantó y dio unos pasos hasta ella. La tomó de la mano derecha y la obligó a seguirle.

—¿Qué rayos está mal contigo? ¡Suéltame, imbécil!

Hermione trataba de resistirse, pero Malfoy era más fuerte. Intentó tomar la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero él fue más rápido al sostenerle ambas muñecas.

—¿No lo entiendes? Hay un loco afuera que quiere secuestrarte. ¿No te das cuenta del peligro? ¡Maldita sea, Granger! Se supone que eres brillante: piensa un poco. —Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, se estaba comportando como un idiota sin control. Aflojó las muñecas y la miró a los ojos—. Solo piensa en el equipo, si sucede algo pondrías en peligro toda la operación. Piensa en esas mujeres, la prioridad es atrapar a ese maldito, no ponérselo más fácil.

La dejó ir y le dio la espalda sin atreverse a seguir mirándola a la cara. Imaginaba lo estúpido que debía verse. Estaba dejando que las emociones lo dominaran, que todo el control se perdiera y que ella pudiera ver ese lado que tanto trataba de ocultar. La escuchó suspirar y sintió su pequeña mano sujetar su muñeca para que la siguiera.

—Por el equipo —susurró.

Siguieron el mismo camino que noches atrás, de nuevo esa atmósfera de comodidad se estableció alrededor.

Draco iba unos pasos detrás; aún se preguntaba que la hacía tan especial. Tenía que admitir que últimamente la miraba muy seguido, había algo que lograba llamar su atención. Su cabello seguía siendo un nido de hipogrifos, su ropa gritaba «nacida de muggles» en cada centímetro de tela; su nariz no podía ser más respingona y llena de pecas, su mirada fija era capaz de asustar más que un dementor y estaba seguro de que pronto tendría una gran arruga en la frente de tanto fruncir el ceño. Le resultaba gracioso que, siendo tan inteligente, creyera los rumores de la gente. Podía ser tan ingenua a veces, creyendo que él, Draco Malfoy, pudiese no interesarse en una mujer. Así que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para burlarse de ella, disfrutaba hacerla rabiar y fomentar la falsa creencia que podía quitarle a Potter.

Bufó. ¿Cómo podía ella fijarse en ese? Habiendo mejores hombres en el mundo, teniéndolo a él cerca. Se sintió irritado por aquellos pensamientos, no entendía en que momento empezó a pensar tanto en ella y sentirse de aquella forma.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que habían llegado, la mano de Hermione sujetando la suya hizo que se detuviera.

—¿Intentas aprovecharte de mí, Granger? No recuerdo que tuviéramos tanta confianza.

Hermione seguía en silencio mirando hacia su casa, giró el rostro hacia él y pudo observar un rastro de miedo en sus ojos.

—Hay alguien dentro de mi casa, Malfoy.

Soltó su mano y se adelantó unos pasos, camino sigiloso hasta la entrada, con la varita lista para atacar; Draco abrió la puerta con un hechizo: la sala estaba vacía. Nada parecía diferente.

—Homenum revelio —susurró Draco, espero unos segundos y bajó la varita—. Aquí no hay nadie.

—Malfoy, estoy segura de que vi a alguien por la ventana.

Draco miraba con preocupación alrededor: sabía que no era algo que ella diría sin fundamento, pero no había rastro de que alguien hubiera estado ahí por varias horas. La observó usar la varita buscando huellas o cualquier indicio de lo que había visto, revisaron cada habitación, pero no había nada.

—Te ayudaré con las barreras de seguridad, pero lo mejor sería que te quedarás en otra parte por precaución. —Hermione negó con la cabeza, podía escucharla pensando—. No te usaremos de carnada, Granger. Así que deja de pensar en ese plan.

Tenía que existir otra forma de encontrar a aquel desgraciado, usarla a ella para atraerlo era la peor idea que podían ingeniar. Se sentía cansado por todo el esfuerzo del día. La miró sentada en el sofá de aquella casa solitaria. Hermione Granger no era ninguna princesa que necesitaba ser salvada —lo sabía de antemano—, pero era imposible no querer protegerla de aquel psicópata.

—Aprovechemos que nos relevaron la guardia. Será mejor que ponga todas las medidas de seguridad antes de irme, sé que no puedo quedarme… —se acercó a la puerta pero antes de poder abrirla sintió la mano de Hermione en su hombro.

—¿Puedes quedarte esta noche? Por favor.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Draco y sus pensamientos hacia Hermione me hace muy feliz. Confieso que me cuesta mucho detener mi lado cursi, así que estoy en una lucha continua entre más muerte y destrucción del loquito secuestrador de mujeres y hacer que estos dos derramen miel, ya.

Gracias por seguir leyendo, aunque el capítulo anterior solo tuvo tres review no voy a desanimarme y seguiré escribiendo, igual quiero saber quien es el loquito y estoy segura que mis tres lectoras y mi beta estrella igual. Así que aquí seguimos.

Un beso.


	6. Chapter 6

Beteado y corregido por MrsDarfoy

* * *

 **LOVE IN THE SHADOWS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Despertó sintiendo la tranquilidad y la paz que no había sido capaz de sentir en muchos años, una sensación de calor subía y bajaba por su espalda haciendo que se le erizara la piel —era tan agradable_ _. Algo_ _le decía que todo terminaría al abrir los ojos_ _,_ _por lo que esperó unos minutos más para hacerlo._

 _El calor bajó por su pierna y un pequeño jadeo escapó de su boca, sus manos se cerraron atrapando la suave tela bajo ellas. Se hizo consciente de que aquella sensación de calor provenía de una mano que recorría con habilidad su cuerpo. El calor fue creciendo y un nuevo gemido nació de sus labios._

 _Lentamente se hacía consciente de los brazos que la rodeaban, de las manos que seguían recorriendo su piel; el fuerte pecho donde descansaban sus manos y la respiración que golpeaba su frente. Inhaló el aroma masculino que la envolvía y su respiración se hizo errática._

 _Estaba completamente excitada._

 _Necesitaba mirarlo, necesitaba más, deseaba más._

 _Abrió los ojos lentamente. Recorrió con la mirada el pecho donde había dormido_ _,_ _el largo cuello donde deseaba posar sus labios, acarició aquel mentón con un rastro de barba y se encontró con los ojos más hermosos nunca vistos, eran dos pozos de plata derretida_ _a_ _cuyo dueño conocía: Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella, mirándola con deseo._

…

El sonido de un mensaje recibido le hizo abrir los ojos. Tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde se encontraba; el escritorio lleno de papeles le hizo regresar a la realidad. Miró a su alrededor sintiéndose avergonzada por quedarse dormida en el trabajo y ante todo por tener ese tipo de sueños… con Malfoy.

No era el primer sueño de ese tipo desde aquella noche, pero no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Sí, era cierto aquella mañana despertó rodeada por los brazos de Malfoy, pero, en vez de disfrutarlo, gritó con todas sus fuerzas y lo lanzó al piso. Él se justificó diciendo que hacía demasiado frío, aquel trapo repugnante que llamaba «saco de dormir» no era suficiente; temiendo enfermar se tomó el atrevimiento de meterse al mismo sofá que ella.

Culpaba al cansancio de aquellas pesadillas.

En una semana había tenido tres guardias seguidas, hasta que Harry —cansado de todas las quejas de Malfoy— solicitó el apoyo de los aurores en entrenamiento. La semana pasó sin mayores contratiempos: no había señal del asesino, las guardias eran horas perdidas y la presión aumentaba al no tener ninguna nueva pista. Debía terminar el reporte semanal para poder salir temprano; le dolían los pies, las bajas temperaturas la ponían de mal humor y, por Merlín, esperaba no toparse con Malfoy. No creía poder soportar una burla más sobre aquella noche, si seguía así terminaría atacándolo con un _mocomurciélago._

Apoyó la frente en el escritorio, ignorando las montañas de papeles que la rodeaban. Solo necesitaba cerrar los ojos por un momento.

—No te pagan por dormir en el trabajo, Granger.

No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía.

—Vete, Malfoy, estoy cansada.

Rodeó el escritorio y con aire casual se apoyó en este mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Vamos por un café y algo de comer, yo invito.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, el estómago respondió por ella ante la idea de los alimentos. Con mala cara cerró la carpeta y se encaminó a la salida con Draco siguiéndole de cerca.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Hoy no vas a tomarme de la mano? Creí que ya era costumbre nuestra. ¿O quieres dormir un rato juntos?

—Cállate o me regreso a la oficina.

Malfoy rió por lo bajo pero cerró la boca ante la mirada amenazadora de ella. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del segundo piso del Ministerio de Magia, seguidos por la mirada curiosa de varios magos y brujas; a pesar del paso del tiempo era inevitable que llamara la atención ver a una heroína de guerra junto a un ex mortífago. Algunos prejuicios eran difíciles de erradicar. Hermione se acercó un poco más a Malfoy y levantó el mentón, no podía creer que la gente aún actuara de esa manera. Al girar un pasillo se encontraron de frente con Ginny.

—Hola, pelirroja —saludó Malfoy—. ¿Buscas a Potter?

—Harry está en la academia de aurores, Ginny.

—Lo sé. —Levantó un celular y sonrió—. Me rendí ante la tecnología muggle; creo que tengo mala suerte últimamente o Harry se oculta de mí.

—¡No! —Hermione habló más alto de lo que deseaba, carraspeó tratando de no lucir tan incómoda como se sentía—. Estos días han sido caóticos, hay mucho trabajo.

—Me imagino, solo bromeaba.

Malfoy las miraba en intervalos tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, hasta que se animó a hablar.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos a la cafetería? Íbamos por algo para merendar.

—No sé —miró a Hermione tratando de evaluar la situación—, no quisiera interrumpirlos.

—No interrumpes nada, Ginny —Hermione sonrió y señaló a Malfoy—, él ya se iba.

—¿Qué? Pero… —Malfoy calló al observar la mirada de advertencia, asintió como despedida y se alejó mientras farfullaba por lo bajo. Ginny los miraba asombrada.

—¿Desde cuándo el hurón te hace caso?

Hermione levantó los hombros y caminaron al elevador para subir al último piso; un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellas. Un grupo de aurores en entrenamiento subió al elevador. Hermione reconoció a dos de ellos, quienes le lanzaban miradas indiscretas a Ginny. Al llegar a la cafetería, las dos se miraron y empezaron a reír; fue como volver al colegio, cuando ambas miraban a Cedric caminar por los pasillos. La incomodidad desapareció.

—No pueden dejar de mirarte. —Hermione miraba a los aurores que esperaban sus bebidas en la barra; uno de ellos le sonrió descaradamente.

—Ojalá Harry estuviera aquí, quizás un poco de celos le haría bien.

Pidieron sus bebidas y ocuparon una mesa. Ginny miraba su celular con tristeza. Hermione estiró la mano para sujetar la suya y le dio un leve apretón, su amiga le sonrió como agradecimiento. Porque ni los sentimientos que ambas sentían por Harry podrían acabar con tantos años de amistad.

Uno de los jóvenes aurores se acercó y dejó un pastel sobre la mesa, les guiñó un ojo y se alejó rápidamente. Ambas se miraron y volvieron a reír.

—Podría ser mi hermano menor. —Hermione los veía alejarse, trató de recordar su nombre, pero ver a Ginny sacudir su melena rojiza tratando de lucir seductora la hizo olvidarlo—. Te extrañaba.

—Debes venir a La Madriguera, todos te hemos extrañado.

—Lo haré. —Miró a su amiga darle un sorbo a su café. A pesar de las risas, la conocía: era difícil para ella esperar siempre por Harry, todo una vida esperando era algo que nadie merecía soportar, pero la valiente y obstinada Ginny lo hacía—. Estarás bien.

—Lo sé. Sé que siempre será un héroe y como tal la gente exige mucho y él no puede negarse. Solo quiero ser prioridad algunas veces, ¿es mucho pedir? Creo que me estoy comportando egoístamente, pero quiero sentir que aún le importo —Negó con la cabeza y la miro con una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro—. Basta de mis problemas; ahora dime, ¿qué pasa con Malfoy?

La plática no se prolongó por mucho tiempo, Hermione debía terminar su reporte y Ginny iría a comprar algunos encargos para Molly. Se despidieron cerca de la salida hacia Londres muggle. Hermione la observó alejarse con ese paso firme tan característico de ella; sin importar lo mal que se sentía su amiga no dejaba que la vieran sufriendo.

Aquel encuentro había logrado calar en los sentimientos de Hermione, reafirmando las ganas de superar ese enamoramiento unilateral. Eran sentimientos que nacieron durante el tiempo que pasó junto a Harry. Debía ser sincera consigo misma: era algo que no tenía pies ni cabezas. Quizás no lo amaba de la misma forma que hacía Ginny, quizás era hora de ponerle fin a aquello. Cerrar el capítulo y seguir adelante.

Lo olvidaría, lo haría.

* * *

 _El hombre se detuvo a unos pasos de la mujer de largo cabello y abrigo blanco, el color de este lograba que su melena resaltara. Tenía que admitir que era hermosa, muy lejana a las características que le resultaban perfectas, pero había algo en su mirada y en su andar que era hipnotizante. Se sentía atraído_ _por_ _ella y saber que sufría por un hombre incapaz de amarla como merecía incrementaban las ganas de tenerla a su lado._

 _La observó salir del centro comercial y se dirigió a la caja para pagar el nuevo vestido blanco que había elegido para ella._

— _Su novia debe estar muy feliz con tantos regalos_ _._ — _La_ _cajera de siempre le sonrió mientras envolvía con delicadeza el vestido. La observó fijamente y sonrió._ _Su_ _cabello castaño parecía suave al tacto, tuvo que reprimir el deseo de tocarlo._

— _Estoy seguro que alguien debe_ _de_ _tener los mismo detalles con usted, siendo tan hermosa_ _._ — _Le_ _sonrió una vez más, sabía que era atractivo para las mujeres y lo confirmó al verla ruborizarse._

— _Qué más quisiera que alguien tuviera esos detalles conmigo. —_ _La_ _mujer suspiró y él le guiñó un ojo._

— _Estoy seguro_ _de_ _que pronto lo tendrá._

 _Salió de la tienda para encaminarse a casa_ _. Aquel_ _día las cosas habían salido bien: terminó temprano en la oficina, conocía la lista de los aurores que estaban de guardia y los lugares donde estarían_ _, y_ _había planificado la forma de deshacerse de un obstáculo._ _Si_ _todo salía bien_ _,_ _al fin podría tener a todas las mujeres perfectas que deseaba._

 _Siguió el camino de siempre con paso seguro_ _. Atravesó_ _las calles de Londres observando a la gente huyendo del frío del anochecer_ _. Dejó_ _la estación de metro donde se encontraban los aurores de guardia sin ser detectado. Se encaminó a una pastelería cercana para llevar un detalle a sus esposas, saludó al personal de su cafetería favorita, compró algunos ingredientes para la cena de esa noche y al final llegó a un terreno que a simple vista parecía abandonado._

 _Se sentía poderoso e inalcanzable_ _:_ _aquellos estúpidos no podían con su poder._ _Esperó_ _unos segundos hasta que frente a sí apareció una vieja mansión; la verja parecía muy antigua con el escudo familiar enmohecido, atravesó el jardín donde varias flores crecían con ayuda de magia, cortó algunas rosas para adornar la habitación de sus amadas y se adentró a la casa._

 _Utilizando la varita hizo aparecer el pasillo que le llevaba a la habitación, cada paso que daba resonaba en las paredes, comenzó a cantar una canción por lo bajo hasta que apareció frente a él la puerta. Abrió lentamente esperando un cálido recibimiento, las dos mujeres estaban en una esquina de la habitación, al verlo se encogieron sobre sí mismas y algunas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos._

 _Apoyado en la magia hizo aparecer una mesa y preparó frente a ellas la cena. Después de tanto tiempo separados era justo compensarles_ _. Sirvió_ _la mesa y se acercó a la esquina._

— _Vamos_ _,_ _queridas, deben tener hambre, les preparé algo delicioso y digno de unas damas como ustedes. Traje un pastel para celebrar el tiempo que llevamos juntos_ _._ — _Sujetó_ _a Isabelle y la miró detenidamente, ella intentó apartar sus manos— No_ _,_ _querida. No debes avergonzarte ante mi mirada, te ayudaré a estar presentable… ¡Scourgify!_

 _La mujer sollozó ante el hechizo y él sonrió satisfecho. Continúo con Adeline y las obligó a tomar asiento. Las mujeres permanecieron inmóviles, intentando retener las lágrimas y los gritos que_ _sus cuerpos pedían_ _liberar. El hombre golpeó la mesa con los puños_ _,_ _haciéndolas sobresaltar._

— _¡Coman, es una orden! ¡O las dejaré pasar hambre hasta que me supliquen! —Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes tratando de calmarse. Debía entenderlas, quizás no estaban acostumbradas a aquellas atenciones—_ _No importa, me encargaré de todo…. Imperio._

 _Sus cuerpos se abandonaron_ _a la maldición una noche más_ _,_ _dejándole el control a aquel maldito hombre. No importaba cuanto_ _desearan_ _luchar_ _,_ _le_ _pertenecían_ _._

 _Para siempre._

* * *

N/A: **¡Hola! Disculpen la demora del capítulo, aunque lo tenía listo quería dar un tiempo para pensar como decir esto... Para mi mala suerte me quedé** **s** **in** **computadora, de nuevo, pero ahora de forma definitiva y no sé cuánto tiempo pase para que se arregle el problema. Trataré de escribir a mano los siguientes capítulo y ver subir lo más pronto posible. No prometo que sea la próxima semana, pero seguiré escribiendo esta historia. Les agradezco los comentarios del capítulo anterior y espero leerles en este. Prometo no abandonarla.**

 **Un beso.**


End file.
